mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Overthrow
| combatant2 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = }} Operation Overthrow was the codename of the Johns assault on the Holy Spirit occupation sector of Bloronov. In the early morning of 3 June 2012, the Johns invaded the Bloronov occupation sector, as it is a key route of destroying many occupied areas owned by the Johns and its allies. They claimed the area was a large threat and needs to be taken out as soon as possible. Background Starting after the success of Operation Red Kill, Mussolini opened a conference of which any threatening routes surrounding the areas could be noticed. The Johns Congress stated they still had enough men in action to be able to occupy these areas. So they began considering a blockade in attempt to weaken the HSA forces which could attack at any moment. HSA leaders discussed with Joseph Dolgorukov of the dangers of the Johns over taking these routes. Dolorukov then established the solution of dangers he announced a long time and placed them in the areas. The most concentrated area was Bloronov. Planning Convinced of the threats by enemy forces, Mussolini ordered the Johns Party branch to organise its men due to the loss of the Johns Army Branch, though they declared breaking off and forming the Special Forces and S.A.S.R. when Johns Andrew got Mussolin's support in taking down the CPTT (Communist Party of T-Team) on 24th June. After they planned an initial attack. Between the days before it went into action, the Johns Party branch now its official replacement of the Army. They developed an external plan and extended it outwards. They planned to do a surprise attack from all directions. Major targets in the area followed: *Bloronov Base Sector (the highest priority) *Jizzanov Base Sector *Otto Base Sector *Klajisanov Base Sector *Brosanov Base Sector *Cashinov Base Sector *Pajiskov Base Sector The plan also called the capture of many commanders who supported the idea on the enemy side, as they were located in one of the Base Sector. Invasion of Bloronov Bloronov was the highest priority area to attack and take control of the other base sectors. It was also the ideal spot for any invasion given out by the HSA and SA forces. Large and vast, it was the best area to occupy and place their new deported troops barracks. Nevertheless, the HSA sometimes attacked when they did not even invade, which made the Johns lose a large proportion of new troops. On 6 June 2012, Arty Levers had given information to the HSA of the original plans of what they'd plan to do. Angry and misunderstood, they sent some divisions which counted 6,000 men, and requested the SA for backup who sent in another 10,000 personnel. As the demands were given, HSA forces were advancing towards the battlefield, though the Johns planned another route to bypass the invaders. Secretive Army units however figured their plans and secretly advanced there, though they failed to eliminate all their targets. In the evening, the Johns had sent more personnel to replace their men who were killed and attacked more base sectors which were blocking their way to Bloronov. During this course, another 50 troops were killed. On 9 June 2012, the Johns have broken through most of the blockades, and with the PSA gone their own way, they finally met near the area they wanted most. Assaults by HSA and SA were common when the PSA and Johns finally met, causing more heavy casualties on both sides. They reached Bloronov and had the most severe fighting scenario. 90% of the PSA death toll in this campaign was during the time they were fighting to occupy Bloronov. 90 Johns personnel were already killed attempting to reach Bloronov, and the rest were also killed when reaching Bloronov. They finally captured the base sector and since then there was no immediate threat from the HSA. Aftermath HSA and SA forces were forced to retreat otherwise they'd be a victim of what the Johns call a "Johnacide" (meaning the automatic extermination of one or another without force). Bloronov was handed over to the Johns and since has been used as an important base. Deaths go as follows: *167 Johns killed *176 PSA killed *114 HSA killed *278 SA killed See also The Johns War Category:Campaigns planned in 2012 Category:Battles involving Johns Army Category:Battles involving Holy Spirit Army Category:Battles involving Secretive Army Category:Johns war Category:Battles involving Protection Service Alliance